


Break in.

by LeafGlow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ' - ', Curse you, F/F, Homeworld Amethyst, I didn't really try with this one, Kind of abuse, Mae., Me and my friend both love seeing Peridot suffer., Mom zircon au, but hey.. I still did it., my friend made me do this, this will be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafGlow/pseuds/LeafGlow
Summary: Inpsired by http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/ and their Au. ;;Also, my friend who begged me to write this terrible Fanfiction../me glares at Mae.Listened to this while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxxQIZVTlPU





	Break in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Peridot entered the barn, her feet giving off small taps on the hard wood floor as she made her way to the ladder. She looked back at the barn door, where Blue Zircon was standing. The Blue gem had been living with Peridot and Lapis for a while and had already made herself at home.  
Peridot smiled at the thought! Unlike Lapis, she enjoyed Zircon being at the barn with her. Lapis may dislike her for the pure reason of Zircon interrupting Lapis when she's trying to show Peridot affection, the same for Amethyst.

She didn't mind though.. It helped her focus on her shows instead of being distracted by the gems trying to show her unwanted affection. Peridot looked back at the ladder, then back at her tablet that was in her hands. She smiled and start climbing up the ladder, wanting to watch Camp Pining Hearts with no interruptions for the moment.

She flinched as she heard the cans across the room crash to the ground. She jumped off the ladder and turned around to look at where the disruptive noise had come from, maybe it was Pumpkin. She slowly made her way over to the now knocked over cans, staring down at some of the left over paint that had spilled out of one of them.. What a mess.

She reaches down, picking up the bucket by the handle. She smiled slightly as she placed it back on the floor with the others,  
"Pumpkin? I know you did this." She looked around the room, it being dark due to it being so late at night.  
She flinched as she heard heavy footsteps sound from the other side of the barn. She looked away from the corner she was focusing on to look at the side of the barn that held the ladder and the Television. She slowly began to make her way in that direction, fear slowly creeping up into her mind.

She yelped out in terror as the Barn door slammed shut, which was strange because of how hard it was to close. Peridot looked around, desperately, before running to the door and pound on it for help,  
"Zircon! Zircon! Help me!" She screamed, pulling on the door and slamming her fist into it.

"Peridot? What happened! Why is the door stuck?"  
Peridot tensed up as she heard Zircon's voice through the door, how did the door even close in the first place?  
She whipped around as she heard the floor creak behind her, her eyes were wide with fear. The paint cans in the corner of the room lifted off the ground and were flung towards the sound.  
She heard something make a sound of pain and freaked out. She threw her arms in the air and various metal items within the barn lifted off the ground.

Peridot cried out in shock as a shadow lept out and grabbed onto her wrists. It didn't hesitate to turn and fling her across the room. Peridot's body slammed into the floor, flinching as everything that had lifted off the ground crashed to the floor all around her.

"Peridot?!" She looked towards the door, hearing Zircon's panicked cries for her.

She climbed to her feet, running for the closed door. She cried out in shock as she was yanked back by her hair, as she hit the ground she felt two hands clasp over her mouth and neck. Peridot's eye went wide with terror and she remembered that her gem could be used as a flashlight, which she had forgotten about in her blind terror. Her gem lit up and she was met with the face of an Amethyst she knew in a very terrible way. The gem smiled down at her, their face covered in a large dark purple blush.

Peridot's eye stretched wide with terror and she immediately started thrashing around, trying to get away from the hand that was tightening it's grip around her neck. 

 

__

Zircon flinched at the sounds of screaming, her mind racing with terror.  
Her baby..  
No..  
"What do I do.. What do I do?!" Zircon ran towards the warp, only to turn back and run to the barn.  
She turned, looking at the bat she had almost hit Amethyst with when she had mistaken Amethyst to be the.. Other Amethyst.

She tensed up as more screams of horror erupted from the barn, causing her to run back and start kicking at the door. She whipped around as the sound of the Warp Pad activating cut through the scream that were property.  
Zircon raced towards the Warp, desperately hoping that Garnet or the Pearl had warped here to check up on them. She felt herself stiffen as she saw Amethyst and Lapis making their way down the path towards the barn.  
She immediately raced towards them, screaming about how someone had broken into the barn and was attacking Peridot.

"Wait, what? Dude, slow down." Amethyst laughed, clearly amused by Zircon's panicking.

"This is no time for laughter! Peridot is in dange-" Zircon was cut off as another scream erupted through out the yard, but this time it was laced in pain.  
Lapis tensed up, her wing sprouting from her back as she took off towards the barn. Amethyst and Zircon both chased after her, with Zircon hastily explaining that the door was stuck and she couldn't get inside to protect Peridot.

"Wait, how is the door stuck?" Amethyst stopped in her tracks, staring at the door.

"No time!"  
Lapis screamed, a water fist rising from the small lake next to the barn.  
The fist slammed into the door, wood chips and other things that were attached to the barn door being flung everywhere from the impact of the water fist. There was an awkward silence as Lapis, Amethyst, Zircon, and the other Amethyst stared at each other in silence, nobody knowing how to make the first move.

Zircon lept forward with the random bat she had picked up from outside and slammed it into the Amethyst's face, causing the gem to flinch and back away. It was then noticed that Peridot was behind the gem, tied up with a whip quite similar to their Amethyst's, but not quite the same. Zircon dropped the bat and ran over to the small gem, panic rising in her chest as she saw the gem with bruises lining her arms and face.

\--

Peridot flinched as she felt a hand touch the side of her face, tears that she had been hiding finally came loose and she started sobbing at the contact,  
"Please.. Stop.."

"Peridot.. It's me! It's okay!" 

She flinched, opening her eyes to see Zircon sitting infront of her with Lapis and Amethyst destroying the other gem behind her.  
Zircon grabbed Peridot, hugging the smaller gem.. Peridot laughed, and mumbled to Zircon.

"Does this mean I get to file another restraining order?"

Peridot asked as something that sounded like a glass cup shattering echoed through the barn.

' - ' You're welcome, Mae.


End file.
